leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Fiora/@comment-26203093-20170213161204/@comment-31203455-20170216100955
Quite ironic when someone says "oh you don't listen" when If we are going to talk about application and the application of shields against it, then tell me which champions can apply an effective strength shield at the same rate as the %MH true damage is applied? Even then, shields are affected by your armour and magic resist when taking damage, so in the case of %MHTD you are still taking a percentage of your maximum health as damage that you cannot reduce in anyway. The only plus with a shield is that it hit a shield, but that fact still stands that Vayne or Fiora have applied damage that you cannot reduce in any way. Dealing 10% on 1k HP Targets and 4k HP Targets is the same, considering it is 10% of their respective maximum health pools. The only difference is that the 4k HP Target can be assumed to be attempting to build in a way that they do not take damage like a squishier 1k HP Target would. With money you have a different playing field. What is having that much money meant to be? In the case of Health, the aim is to be able to take less damage or survive for longer. So what are you assuming with money? Shall we assume that gaining money is meant to mitigate the impact of loss, or to delay bankruptcy? 50% of either funding pool is still half of the funding pool. The Billionaire has lost 500 million in funds. Despite working hard to scratch all those lottery cards, at this rate he is losing his wealth at the same rate as Mr or Mrs Minimum Wage. The "stopped clock being right twice a day" implies I am giving the same argument for different discussions. Or saying the exact same joke word for word. Now, I may repeat some jokes, and others may go along the same lines as previous ones, but you can't call a stone a copycat for being another stone. Sometimes its a piece of brick or glass. Or the occasional diamond. As for giving the same argument, we've chatted about overloading, usage of terms, Riot, my social life, non-reduced damage, Galio, Mordekaiser and some other minor threads. I don't think I can argue about my social life when discussing Galio. Maybe as a joke; that could be crowbarred in. As for individual discussions; I have stated that I comment my opinion. That is my objective. Any information that alters that opinion is welcome but not my main aim. So when discussion starts, I'll be sitting in my box fort until my candles (points) are snuffed out completely by valid points. The only reason that I don't move is because I still have candles unsnuffed out! :) Sorry if I don't roll over and die. I genuinely feel bad for those who resort to petty jabs and insults when the only reason I don't give ground is because, well, I still have my candles.